


Good Enough

by Azumirya



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azumirya/pseuds/Azumirya
Summary: He would never be enough.
Relationships: Lasswell/Rain (Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Good Enough

He would never be enough.

Sometimes a person must come to terms with reality, and that was Lasswell’s reality. He would never be enough. At least not for Rain.

They have been together for as long as he could remember. When they were kids, they promised each other that they would be together forever. A silly little promise at that time, but a hurtful one in the present. Not that they weren’t fulfilling it, and not that he didn’t want to remain by Rain’s side for as long as he lived, far from that. But he knew he would eventually see the day when Rain would find someone, some pretty _woman_ somewhere whom he would fall in love and want to share his life with… then settle down… then build a family… and Lasswell would no longer be a part of the picture. They would still be friends of course, but their lives would move on in different directions and he couldn’t bear to think about it, to think about _him_ being in love with someone else.

At first, he thought that someone would be Fina, and no matter how much he respected the girl, her affection towards Rain made him sick. Fina loved Rain, that much was true, but her love, Lasswell came to realise, wasn’t the same as his.

 _Good for her._ Lasswell was a sick man, for he craved for the affection of his best friend, of his own adoptive brother. Were Raegen, their father, the second person he admired the most, to know, he would be profoundly disappointed. No, he would reject him as the ungrateful bastard he was for even _daring_ to think of his true son Rain in such a way.

And Rain… Rain would feel disgusted, horrified, betrayed. How could the person he grew up with, the person he considered his own brother, the person who fought countless battles alongside him, the person he relied on the most, have those perverted intentions underneath a façade of comradery? Lasswell couldn’t risk that, he couldn’t risk having Rain pushing him away.

Or worse. Rain getting upset. Worse than being violently rejected, Lasswell couldn’t handle the thought of making Rain feel sad, it was too agonizing. His sweet Rain, always putting out his best for everyone, always keeping the high spirits and optimism, Lasswell would never forgive himself for hurting him.

No, he would take this secret to his own grave, Rain’s friendship was too precious, he wasn't going to destroy it with his selfish feelings. He would keep on being his dear friend, he would keep on watching over him and protect him with his life, he would keep on enduring the ache in his heart whenever Rain smiled at him. And though his heart kept on breaking, he would pick up the little pieces, put them back together and smile back.

He would never be enough. But if he could just remain by Rain’s side as a friend, that would be enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to whoever is reading this! ^_^
> 
> I started playing FFBE when it came out, took two huge breaks from it, came back to the game again and boy oh boy, did I miss these two dorks! uwu And since I couldn't find a lot of material to quench my thirsty fangirling ass (small fandom hell, aaaaaaa), I took it upon me to contribute to this fandom! I'm feeling great, I haven't written anything for pleasure in such a long time! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, I'm planning to write a few more fics, happier than this one too! :P But first I gotta stop procrastinating with my class works! XD


End file.
